Lonely Forever
by Kitaru-inu-lova
Summary: Kagome, a person with an attitude has magical powers, and 1 huge secret that leads to her past..What if a boy trys to find out what it is, will he be glad he found out or will he be sorry?
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1: Punk By:Kitaru-inu-lova "...."= talking '....'= thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~= scene change (....) author notes Kag's POV  
  
*Bringbringbrin- * *SLAM! POW! BANG!* "Stupid alarm clock" *crash* "fuck" '3.2.1' "Kagome!" "Sorry mom!" "Fine, but next time don't break the alarm clock or kill the bird!" "Ok!" 'Hi, I'm Kagome a punk I hate preps. I'm 15 years old. I have raven colored hair up to my hips, I have blue/grey eyes. I'm 5'5, and I have 1 bro, 1 kaa-san, and 1 crazy jii-chan.  
  
Authors POV  
  
Kag ( Kagome is now Kag ) changed into a black tight t-shirt that said what are you looking at, baggy black slacks, a leather jacket, grey sneakers, and put her hair up in 2 cute buns. Kag ran down stairs, grabbed her brothers toast and  
  
skateboarded out of the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kag saw San (Sango is now San)walking down the street. "Hey San!" "Oh, hey Kaggie!" "Going to a nightmare called school?" "Ya, sad ain't it?" "You read my mind!" *sigh* they both sighed.  
  
San and Kag walked/boarded to school. They were standing at the front of the School when......................KIKYO!!! The slut of the school bumped into Kag "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FREAK!" screeched Kikyo. "FUCK OFF RETARDED JACKASS!" yelled Kag "What did you call me?!?" "I called you" Kag was interrupted by principal Natada , "girls your coming with me." She said calmly. "WHAT?!?!", screeched the slut a.k.a. Kikyo , "this is all your fault, FREAK!!!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!" "Meet me in the gym after school, ok freak?" asked Kikyo , Kag growled but nodded her head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PNO(Principal Natada's Office)  
  
"Kagome, as punishment you have to show a new girl to school, Kimeya." "WHAT?!!?!" yelled Kag, Mrs. Natada ignored Kagome "And Kikyo, clean the toilets." "But" "no buts Kikyo." "Hmph." "Ok you girls may leave." The slut and Kag left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kag found San in the hall with Miroku . San has brown hair up to her thigh.  
  
Chesnut eyes . San's 15years old. 5'6 .Lives with an adopted family. Kag was walking to them when out of nowhere she was tripped............. Sorry if it's short. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. Review please, no flames please. It's my first fic. 


	2. Kimeya

Ch  
2:  
Ki  
me  
ya  
  
By  
:K  
it  
ar  
u-  
in  
u-  
lo  
va  
  
".  
..  
."  
=t  
al  
ki  
ng  
  
'...  
.'  
=t  
hi  
nk  
in  
g  
~  
~~  
~~  
~~  
~~  
=s  
ce  
ne  
c  
ha  
ng  
e  
(...  
.)  
=a  
ut  
ho  
r  
no  
te  
s  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" screeched Kag, and over Kag stood a boy with long silver hair, amber eyes, fangs, and he wore a red cap backwards, black cargo pants, a red shirt that read PUNK on it, and white runners. "Watch where you're going wench!" Said the boy, and he walked away. Kag growled, but walked to her friends. "Hey guys!" "Hi!" "Why hello lady Kagome." *Bam* Miroku was cut off by San. "Don't even think about it!" San yelled,Miro(Miroku is now Miro)is now unconscious and looks like this @_@. "O.....K, by the way who was the guy with silver hair?" "Oh, he's Miro's friend, I think his name is Inuyasha." "O_O* dogdemon?" "Yep, his parents must of really hated him to give him a name like that." "I kinda think it's c," Kag was cut off by the P.A "Ms. Higurashi please report to the office, thank you." Said the P.A. "*Sigh* Ja ne!" Kag then headed to the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.N.O  
"Hello, Kagome." "Hi." "I want you to meet Kimeya."(Kimeya is said 'Key-may-a) "Hello." Said a girl in a tight pink shirt that says pink on it, jeans, pink shoes that have roses on it, raven hair, baby blue eyes, 5,4, and looks the age of 16. "Now girls run along." Kag and Kime left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hall Kag and Kimeya were talking and walking to there class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere....  
  
"Kill Kagome today." "Yes master Naraku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere....  
  
"Find Kagome, she needs to be trained." "Yes Keade." "Now go Shippo." Shippo left..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Shikon High ( an: the school)  
  
"Yash, man can we skip school?"(an: Inuyasha is Yash)asked Miro. "Feh, fine lets go to the skate park." So the boys left for the skate park. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Kimeya your 16,you are a girly girl, you are really smart, and you live with your mom, dad, and sis right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right." "Um, do you want to skip school with San and me?" "Uh, sure why not?" "OK!!!!! Lets go!!!!" San walks by "_ O_O Uh Kag you ok?" They both asked "^-^ Of course, why would I be not ok?" "He, he um nothing." They both said again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside of school....  
  
The girls ran outside.  
  
But someone was standing there and she didn't look friendly.......................Ok review ...................................................................................................................................................................................j ust kidding!  
  
The lady had a fan in her hands. "Who are you?!?" Screamed Kimeya the lady smirked "I'm Kagura." answered Kagura. Kag now stood in front of her friends." "Kag what'cha do'in ?" asked San.  
  
"This is between me and her." Answered Kag. Kag's eyes were white, she looked kinda scary. 'Kagura come back, she's transforming' 'ok' "So sorry I have to go." And with that she disappeared in a gust of wind.  
  
Kag fainted a couple minutes later(Duh she used all her energy up). Kimeya and San ran to the fallen girl. They took her to the nurse.  
  
San POV  
  
"I hope Kag'll be alright....."  
  
Kimeya POV  
  
"Me too." 'Poor girl. I wonder who that Kagura lady is though.'  
  
Oh There are 3 races, human, youkai, and hanyou. The humans think the youkai/hanyous are human.Mikos and Houshis know they are yokai, well anything that is like non normal know they are yokai. SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY! IT'S SSSSOOO SSSHHHOOORRRTTT! I HAD SOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	3. Training

Ch1:Training By:Kitaru-inu-lova "..."= talking '...'= thinking ~~~~= scene change (...) =author notes #~~#~~#= dream sequence  
  
'Where am I?' Kag looked around the room to find Sango and Kimeya looking worried.  
  
Kag looked at the clock. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna be late!" Kagome screamed and ran out the door.  
  
"What's up with her?" "I donno." Answered Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In The Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'FUCK!' Kagome screamed in her mind, Kagome raced down the hall.... but bumped into someone. "NOT YOUAGAIN, I HAVE NO FREAKEN TIME TO GET INTO A FIGHT SO FUCK OFF!" Screamed our-o-so lovely Kagome, Kagome then ran down the hall in lightning speed. "Huh? What's her problem, is she mental?" asked Inuyasha to no one in particular, "HEY I HEARD THAT MUTT FACE!" Screamed Kagome from across the school.  
  
*sweat drop* 'Ok she needs anger management.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where in the world is freaky girl?" "I'm present, wait.. that was so uncalled for slut!" Kagome glared at the slut, and the slut glared back. But before they could beat the crap outa each other a ball of fur smacked kikyo ( ha ha! kikyo!Oh kikyo is not capitalized because she doesn't deserve it. Guess who the ball of fur is....) unconscious. "Um, sorry? 'even though she deserved it' I'm Shippo." "Yep she did deserve it, I'm Kagome." 'you can hear me think?!?' "Huh you're thinking?" Kagome fainted yet again.(stupid ne?) "Oops." *Shippo looked at Kikyo then at Kagome* "O...k I'll bring Kaggie to Keade and *looks at the slut* leave crazy lady alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keade's home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KEADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ye need to scream so loud child?" Shippo blushed a bright pink.  
  
"Oh, sorry Keade, I brought Kaggie though." "Good child, bring her here." "Yes ma'am." Shippo brought Kagome over.  
  
#~~#~~Kag'sDream~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
A young woman was on a cliff, holding a sparkling white flute, she had silver/crystal blue eyes, raven hair up to her ankles, she to her ankles, she looked really sad. She wore a white dress( bare with me, I'm bad at fashion ) she also had angel wings on her back The lady looked about 20.She had a pink little jewel on a chain around her neck. She turned around and stared at Kagome, she was about to tell Kagome something but she vanished into sparkly dust and Kagome woke up...............................................................  
  
#~~#~~back to the real world~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
'Huh? Who was that lady? She looked really sad, but why? WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Ye seem to be awake child, so come to the dojo when your done getting ready." The old lady said.  
  
"Um may I ask you your name? And why do I have to go to the dojo?"  
  
"I am Keade. And ye are going to the dojo to train."  
  
"Huh? I ain't training in no freaking dojo! And where am I!?!"  
  
"YE ARE SO GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FUTON AND GET READY!!! AND YE ARE IN MY HUT!" Screamed Keade  
  
"Roger!" Kagome hopped off the futon, changed into the white and blue gi, that was on the chair beside the futon and raced out the door. 20min later(Kagome didn't know where the dojo was) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ AT THE DOJO  
A man with long white/silver hair and golden eyes with a little girl, she had some of her hair in a ponytail on the side of her head were standing in the dojo.  
  
"Hi! Rin likes your hair."  
  
"Um....who's Rin?"  
  
"I Rin silly!" The little girl giggled  
  
"Oh, sorry." "Is otay ." The man interrupted the girls. "I, Sesshomaru am here to train you, not have a girly party."  
  
"Fine lets fight."  
  
They were throwing kicks and punches, Sesshomaru charged at Kagome with Tokijin , but..................... ************************************************************** ******** I got 3 reviews from 2 people but I still wrote chapter 3 because I don't really care about reviews anymore and I'll just write as much as I can when I have free time. Review please! Flames are welcome! And I know the spacing is freaky and same as the indents but oh well I'm bad at them. GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK PEOPLE! Oh sorry for my colorful words but 20 people were giving me shit! Ok ja ne! 


	4. Escaping

Oh by the way Kagome looks more like Midoriko then Kikyo.  
  
Chapter 4: Escaping (well at least trying to)  
  
But Kagome ran to the window, and jumped through it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome landed on her butt outside. Kagome started to run. ' Man, are those people crazy? Kidnapping an innocent teen!( duh people she was pretending to be ok with people kidnapping her but was really trying to trick them and run away.)Wait, why did they kidnap me?' She stopped running.  
  
"Why would they kidnap me?" She asked out loud this time. Keade popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Child, that was rude."  
  
"WHAT?!? THEN KIDNAPPING A GIRL ISN'T?!?"  
  
"Ye got a point." Mumbled Keade. With a poof they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Higurashi shrine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wha..HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?" Screamed Kagome.  
  
"Easy child, ye just need to be trained." Answered Keade.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Child ye are magical. Ye make happiness but can't have happiness."  
  
"Um...Lady are you retarded or mental?"  
  
"It was how you were before and will be forever." Keade completely ignoring Kagome's rude coment.  
  
"O......K. What do you mean?"  
  
"ye will find out soon enough. I'll meet you after school tomorrow at the gym."  
  
Before Kagome could respond she vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school 3rd period~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does anyone know how to use bows and arrows?" Asked Mr. Gurney (the gym teacher a.k.a my teacher.) Kagome and the retarded slut (sorry but I don't like kikyo,she ruins EVERYTHING for Kag & Inu I kinda pitty her, well not really)walked up to Mr. Gurney.  
  
"Ok! Kagome and kikyo will demonstrate for us!" Yelled Mr. Gurney  
  
Kagome shot the first arrow....... "Bulls-eye!" Yelled Kimeya  
  
Kagome shot the second arrow....it split through the first one  
  
Kagome shot the third.....it split through both!!!!!!!!  
  
"OH YA!!!!" Yelled Sango.  
  
Kikyo didn't even hit the target!  
  
' Oh I'm SO going to make Kagome's life a living hell!" kikyo mentally screamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^~^^^^^^~^^^^^^^~  
  
Sorry 4 the really short chapter. I update slower with no reviews and update FAST with a lot of reviews. Anywayz buh bye! 


	5. Ayame

Chapter5: Ayame SORRY!!! I TRIED TO MAKE A CHAPPIE BUT MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS, SO I COULDN'T GO ON THE INTERNET PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLES THAT REVIEWED MY STORY' Ok now that that's out of my system on with the story!!!!!  
  
Math class   
  
Kagome was sleeping through math class (maybe she doesn't get the numbers :) Dream   
  
The lady that Kagome saw before was standing in front of her. "Hello Kagome." "How do you know my name?"  
"Honey, I know our name because I'm you." "Huh but then why are you here?" The lady vanished, just like last time.  
  
Back to snooze cruise math   
  
"Kagome! Wake up!" Sango was screaming in Kagome's ear. Kagome shot up in her chair. "It's time to go skip school! Let's get out of this hell hole!" "Come on let's go!" Kimeya screeched. The trio, girly girl, rocker chick (Sango), and the punk walked down the hall. They saw a girl that had 2 pigtails, red hair, bright green eyes, and she wore grey baggy slacks, a blue tank top, and worn out sneakers, a tomboy. The trio walked over to her. "Hey, name's Kagome." "Sango."  
  
"And I'm Kimeya."  
  
"You looked lonely so do you want to hang wit us?" Kagome asked . "Um sure, I guess, I got nothing better to do, and my name's Ayame." So now the four of them left. 4 hours later (when they left the building they just talked so that's boring)  
  
"Um guys I got to meet someone in the gym." With that Kagome ran off.  
  
"Why does she always do that?" Sango asked, they just shrugged their shoulders. GYM "Keade!" Kagome screamed. Keade stood in the middle of the gym. "Hello child." "Hi, aren't I supposed to find out something and what did you mean last time, and how did you go poof?" Keade just smiled and kicked Kagome, "Owwwwwwwwwwww! Why did you do that?!?" Keade still had the smile and looked down at Kagome's now disappearing bruise on Kagome's leg. "Wah..... How did it do that?" Kagome stared at her ankle. "Like I said before, you're magical, and you'll get new abilities, like you already got, healing." Keade then vanished again (or in my terms 'poofed'() "I still don't get how she went poof." Kagome then went to her next class.  
  
I know it's REALLY short but I had to do a project in school and I had a LOT of homework. So sorry I'll try to make the next chapter. Oh and the people that read my story can you review it because people read my story but don't review it, so please review my story pplz! Thanx! 


	6. Not Hobo! I mean Homo oh no! It's Hojo...

Kitaru: Hi! I'm back pplz! No applause I SAID I AM BACK! applause ok  
  
anywayz.... On wit da story!  
  
Chapter 6: Not hobo! I mean Homo...oh no it's Hojo!  
  
Kagome was walking home from school, 'grrrrrrrrrr! I can't believe I have to be HIS partner! He's a baka! That stupid teacher, making HIM MY PARTNER! Grrrr!'  
  
Flash back  
  
Kagome sat in her class chatting wit Sango and Kimeya. "So then my sister." Kimeya was cutoff by Mr. Dumperstorf.  
  
"Class!" Mr. Dumperstorf's voice squeaked out. Everyone kept on chattin.  
  
Kimeya didn't like it when people didn't respect their elders' even though she didn't like the gay teacher, Mr. Dumperstorf. Kimeya grumbled, stood, then screamed out, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Then she sat back down. The teens stopped what they were doing and sat down. "Well class, you're going to be doing a project-some people in the class groaned. You are going to have partnersmore groans. You'll have to get to know one other, write 4 pages about your partner, this is due next weekgrumbles. I'll read out the names."  
  
"Kikyo and Naraku"  
  
"Ayame and Kouga"  
  
"Eri and Bankotso"  
  
"Kimeya and Kurame"  
  
"Sango and Miroku" nooooooooo! Sango cries Miroku smiles ear to ear  
  
"Ayume and Jokatsu"  
  
"Yuka and Misoton"  
  
"Oh, Kagome and-  
  
'Please not a Inuyasha please not- Kagome thinks  
  
"Inuyasha!" (u guyz thought it was hojo didn't u?)  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kagome and Inuyasha scream at the same time.  
  
Riiiinnnnnggggggg  
  
End of flashback 'I truly hate school!' Kagome reached the shrine; she walked up the steps to the shrines door.  
  
"I'm home minna!"  
  
"Oh, hey Kag!" Sota called from the living room.  
  
"Hello dear." Mom (Mrs. Higurashi) called from the kitchen.  
  
"You're finally home! Good afternoon!" Gramps grunted from the couch.  
  
"I'm gonna take a bath, k?"  
  
"Ok, honey."  
  
Kagome raced up the steps two at a time. She stepped in the washroom. Kagome started the faucet and stepped in the tub. "Ahhhhhhh, nice and warm." Kagome sighed and plunged in the water. 'I have a very weird life, I mean, ME magical? sigh now I don't know what's real and what's not real, man, my life is screwed.'  
  
Minna = everyone/ everybody (somtin like dat soooo yea)  
  
Sorry this chapter is soooo short again I have a test coming up I have piano I have to practice Karate and a lot more so I might not update in 3 weeks or 2 weeks, sorry dun kill me, well g2g. 


	7. Not Hobo! I mean Homo oh no! It's Hojo!

Hello people! On with another chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Not Hobo! I mean Homo...oh no it's Hojo! Part 2. Oh and Kagome is kinda mean to Hojo the homo in this fic.  
  
Kagome woke up to rays of sunlight. "Groan, at least it's Saturday, which means...I CAN SLEEP IN!" Kagome smiled then dosed off to sleep...  
  
2 hours later  
  
"SOUTA! YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I SWEAR I'LL WRING YOU'RE PUNY NECK!" Kagome screamed and jumped on Souta.  
  
"MOM! Kag is trying to kill meeeeeee!" Souta wailed.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. You poured fucking cold water on me when I was SLEEPING!" Kagome retaliated.  
  
"hehe, you should of seen the look on you're face! It was priceless hahahahaha-  
  
Souta was cut off 'cause Kagome was choking him. "Ka- Kagome, I can't breath, gasp, I'm dieing......." Souta pretended he was dead.  
  
"Sigh, fine I won't kill you- but... but you have to do me a favor any time, only once though so you'll live through it." Kagome let go of Souta and walked to the washroom, dripping water on the hard wood floor while doing so.  
  
"Thank you, kami-sama." Souta sighed and started playing his gameboy sp.  
  
It was raining outside. Kagome sat alone by the windowsill, watching the rain fall. "Plop, plop, plop... I'm soooooooo bored!"  
  
'You know it's not healthy to talk to yourself?'  
  
'Okay, I've officially gone crazy!'  
  
'No stupid I'm your conscience!'  
  
'If I'm stupid you are too, since you are me! And anyway I don't want to listen to you so go away!'  
  
'Make me!'  
  
'Fine, lalalalalala- wait I'm the one in control, so I'll ignore you! Bye!'  
  
'What?!? You can't do that-  
  
Kagome smiled, "I already have... okay I need to stop talking to myself." Kagome walked over to the fridge, and read the note on it again, it said:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
I went to the hospital today with grandpa to visit a friend of his. Souta went to a friends house for a sleep over, I'll see you in an hour or so.  
  
p.s. oden is on the counter. It's warm still; I just made it at 12:00am. You can eat it later though, just warm it up in the microwave.  
  
Love, mom.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at the clock; it was 12:02am. She had a couple hours to kill, it was gonna be a long boring day. Well, might as well play gamecube.  
  
36 minutes later  
  
Kagome was walking around the house but suddenly stopped, she looked outside through the window.  
  
"It stopped raining... well then I'll go for a walk." Kagome suggested, and grabbed a coat, slipped some vans on and ran out the door.  
  
The street (she's walking around aimlessly)   
  
Kagome was walking around, when she saw a boy with short light brown hair, blue eyes, and he seemed to be a couple years older.  
  
'Shit, isn't that guy Hobo... or Homo... I know it's Hojo! I mean, ahhhhhhhhh it's Hojo! He's that preppy weird dude, he's so dense! He always asks me on dates but I say no, doesn't he get that I'm not interested? Oh crap... he's coming my way!'  
  
It was true; the boy was smiling and walking towards Kagome. Kagome turned the other way and started walking, and trying to hide her face with her hands.  
  
"Hi, Higurashi."  
  
'Shit.' "Oh hey Hojo, I didn't know you were there. I was just walking home so... ja ne!" Kagome started walking away again, when Hojo grabbed her arm.  
  
"Well... I was wondering... are you free tomorrow?"  
  
"Iie, gomen nasai."  
  
"Oh... ok I'll see you around Higurashi!" And with that Hojo walked off.  
  
When Hojo was out of hearing distance Kagome thanked kami, "Arigatou kami-sama!" Kagome sighed and walked back to her house.  
  
Sunset Shrine   
  
"Oden, oden, oden, ODEN!" Kagome chanted then dug into her food. "Yummy, yummy ODEN!" Kagome ate her full bowl of oden in 20 seconds flat.  
  
Kagome blinked at her empty bowl "no...no more oden? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kagome faked crying for about 10 seconds then moved on. "Oh well, at least I ate 7 bowls of oden!"  
  
Kagome smiled then walked over to her room. Kagome looked over at her skateboard and walked over to it. "My baby (besides her guitar) I think we want to go to the 'place' right? Well I know you can't answer so I'll decide... hmmmmmmmmmm... I know! How about yes? Ok so then we're off to the place, I'll call Sango!" Kagome ran to the phone, and dialed Sango's number.  
  
Hello?  
  
"Hi, is Sango there Kohaku?"  
  
Yup I'll get her Kag  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
Hello, Kagome?  
  
"That's me!"  
  
Where do you want to go?(Sango's used to Kagome asking her to go somewhere, Sango just knows...)  
  
"You know where!"  
  
Oh, ok  
  
"I'll be at you're house soon as I can, ja Sango!"  
  
Yup, bye Kaggie-chan  
  
Kagome hung up, grabbed her board, and ran out of the door for the second time that day.  
  
At Sango's house

Kagome knocked on the door, smiled, and waited for someone to answer the door. Mrs. Taijiya (Sango's mom) answered the door, "Oh, why hello Kagome."  
  
"Yup, hi Mrs. T."  
  
"Oh, Sango's almost ready, she's in her room, go ahead." Mrs. Taijiya let Kagome in and Kagome ran up the stairs. Kagome knocked on the door tree times then kicked it.  
  
"Come in Kagome!" Kagome turned the knob then walked right in. Sango was sitting on her bed, putting her hair up in a ponytail. Sango's room was pink, her walls were hot pink, her floor was hard wood but had a light pink rug covering most of the floor, her bed covers were crystal pink with black pillows, the ceiling was black, and everything was either some kind of pink or black. Sango had a dvd, vcr, lab top, tv, playstation, etc (a lot more, can't name all of them, too much to name peoples!) in her room. Sango's room was HUGE. A tanned/yellow coloured cat was sitting on a part of the pink mat. The thing that was strange about the cat is that it has two tails, ruby eyes, and didn't look like a normal cat, no one seemed to know why it looked like it did though...  
  
"Hey San-chan!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and smiled, "Hey Kagome-chan!" Kagome felt a little weight on her leg, so she looked down to see the cat climbing up her leg. "Hello Kirara (I don't spell it like kilala). How you doing?" The cat just meowed, jumped off Kagome, and scurried out of the room.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and blinked, "You ready?"  
  
Sango finished with her hair and grabbed her skateboard, "Now I am."  
  
"Finally!" Kagome smiled and raced out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
The place   
  
Kagome and Sango stood in some sort of skate park. Kagome and Sango walked over to boy with spiked jet black hair, grey eyes and two earrings on his left ear.  
  
"Hey Drei." Sango and Kagome chimed.  
  
"Hey rocker babe and punkgothic chick."  
  
"Hey! Don't call me babe!"  
  
"Don't call me chick either, call me by my name!" Sango and Kagome tried to hit him on the head, but he dodged.  
  
"Hey! No need for violence! I was only kidding!" Drei dodged another smack.  
  
"Don't do that then bozo/weirdo!" Kagome and Sango whapped him on the head, without missing this time.  
  
"Fine, fine... are you sure you guys aren't pmsing?" Sango and Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Yah of course we are pmsing." Kagome said sarcasticly.  
  
"I was just asking, sheesh, people these days!"  
  
"Um, Drei?"  
  
"Yea? What?"  
  
"You're the same age as us..."  
  
"S-so, fine be that way!" Drei walked away.  
  
O.O' -- "O...K. I can't believe I know a weirdo like him."  
  
"Yah." Then Sango and Kagome started boarding.  
  
3 hours later  
  
"I'm pooped girl, when I go home I'm taking a nice cool shower, I never knew it was gonna be hot out today after raining awhile." Sango complained.  
  
"I know how you feel; I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap for awhile later." Kagome agreed. Then they both went there separate ways.  
  
At the Shrine   
  
Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, everyone was back and setting up dinner.  
  
"Kagome, dear, are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, just tired I'm gonna take a nap for a couple hours k?"  
  
"Sure. Sweet dreams."  
  
At a Mansion somewhere in Tokyo  
  
"Miroku? What are you do' in?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  
  
"Me? Uh nothing..." Miroku tried hiding a magazine.  
  
"Right. Then why are you looking at a porn magazine? Hmmmmm?"  
  
Miroku sighed, "Well I'm a guy! You can't blame me..."  
  
"Right..." Inuyasha smirked and walked away.  
  
"Yash! Where are you go' in?" Miroku ran to his friend.  
  
"Miroku? Why don't we go... torment people?"  
  
"You mean pull pranks?"  
  
"Yah, I mean pull pranks alright, but more gruesome."  
  
"Who, when, where, and what prank?"  
  
Inuyasha had an evil grin, "The one where we switch the shampoo/conditioner bottle/s with, this goo stuff that makes your hair green, I have the goo," Inuyasha did the don't ask look, "but we need to know which shampoo is her's so, Miroku, that's your job, find out which shampoo she uses. Oh and I'll make a plan to get in the house, but who when and whose house, that's we need to think about..."

Well tell me if I should keep writing this story or stop writing it. And I made this chapter a little longer! Well it's only 5 ½ pages long but oh well, if I get at least some reviews I might keep writing this story too. But if I decide not to continue, I'll make 2 new stories, Petals and the other I can't decide on a title, but it's a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inuyasha fic so yea. R&R dudes and dudettes! And tell me if I should continue! 


End file.
